A Year to Remember
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Things change when Hanna and Noel suddenly become friends. What about Sean and Prudence, who are standing in the way? Will Hanna ever become friends with Aria, Emily, and Spencer again? What if Spencer falls in love with a bad boy? Big changes happen during their sophomore year at Rosewood High. Spoby and Hanel (Noel/Hanna)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summer 2009**_  
_

_The blaring music, the wild teenagers... it was all too much for a certain blonde. But, she had no choice. She was in the posse of Alison DiLaurentis! Everyone in Alison's posse had to be able to party without stopping. Ali led her friends into the Kahn cabin for Noel Kahn's annual summer party._

_Alison DiLaurentis was a freshman who was going to be a sophomore when summer ended. Being a sophomore meant that she and her posse could flirt with all the boys and live a much more mature life. They could fuck all the guys they wanted, screw around with friends, drink, party, and more! There were so many possibilities. She thought that this party was a way to kick off the new sophomore status and start living as if she was older!_

_"Hefty, don't make us look bad at this party," Alison ordered. "This party means everything. We're sophomores now, and there are gonna be seniors here tonight, so we've got to show off. We're going to be the queens of tonight, so I'm counting on all of you to not be embarrassments."_

_Her posse nodded, too afraid to defend themselves. Not even the bravest one, Spencer Hastings, wanted to argue. They all wanted to make good impressions as the new sophomores of Rosewood High. Noel Kahn himself was a sophomore this year._

_"Ali!" Noel exclaimed, and gave his friend a hug. "And the posse... what's up, guys?"_

_"Nothin'," Alison responded with a smirk. "We couldn't pass up a party. This party better be a smash, Kahn."_

_"Oh, it will be," he grinned. "Better than last year's Halloween party, too."_

_"That's some large talk. Let's see it happen," she said. "Hefty! Get out of my way!"_

_Hanna Marin stood there, embarrassed. She felt awful. Alison had just called her that in front of Noel Kahn, the party host._

_"Hefty?" Noel asked._

_"Yeah, Hanna's got a little problem with the pounds," she giggled._

_"Alison," Noel sighed. "That's kinda... rude."_

_"Oh shut up," she laughed. "I know you just wanna fuck my friend Aria."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows, and Aria blushed._

_"Take Aria up to your bedroom and fuck her, Noel! You both want each other," Alison said._

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Um, I'm gonna go over there and hang with my friends now," he said, and walked away, embarrassed as hell._

_Aria and Hanna stood there awkwardly._

_"Oh come on, Aria. You're just mad 'cause Noel isn't into you," she said. "We all know the only girl he really would've fucked was me."_

_"Alison, he has a girlfriend!" Spencer reminded. "You totally just embarrassed Hanna and Aria. Besides, he's dating Prudence Finn. That was totally inappropriate."_

_"Live a little, Spencer! Plus, Prudence is an ugly whore. It's not like she's gonna last with him," she giggled. "Come on, she's boob job girl! She'll do anything for attention."_

_"I don't like Noel," Aria weakly said._

_"Sure you don't," Alison rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you wanna suck his dick."_

_"What's with you?" Spencer finally spoke up._

_"Better start improving your vocab, Spence. You may know all those lame big words, but you've got to have some sex vocab in there, too. We're sophomores now! We're supposed to act older," Alison explained her new language._

_"Well, your profanity isn't very pleasing to my ears," Spencer said, rolling her eyes._

_"You guys are so lame," Alison said. "Oh my god... Look at those sexy seniors! Gotta run, girls. I don't want to leave those boys waiting for some company. I'm here for them. If you guys wanna grow up and live, you can come with me and do some flirting! We can totally get those guys into us, but I'm sure you all are prudes, so you won't come along."_

_"But they're seniors," Emily mumbled._

_"They're probably too drunk of their asses to care that we're sophomores," Alison said. "If you wanna have fun, follow me! If you wanna just act like freshmen again for the rest of the year, that's your call. I'm going to live! I'm going to act like a teenager, not a middle schooler."_

_None of the girls followed Alison._

_Hanna's eyes met Noel Kahn's piercing blue eyes. She felt jealousy. She knew that Aria liked him, but something about him was so sexy. She knew she had no shot, though. Alison constantly reminded her of her hefty status, so she didn't have the confidence. Plus, Noel had a girlfriend. Prudence Finn. She was actually gorgeous. Her tan complexion and her deep brown eyes... She was sexy. Sexier than Hanna. Well, at least that's what Hanna believed._

**August 28th, 2010**

During 2009's summer, a lot of things had changed. The biggest thing was Alison DiLaurentis's death. She had been murdered by a mysterious killer. Unfortunately, Alison's death caused a split-up in the posse. The girls didn't talk anymore after she disappeared. She was confirmed dead right before the 2010 school year started. Now juniors, the four remaining girls were very different people. They hadn't spoken throughout their entire sophomore year. It was just too hard for them. Besides, Aria Montgomery had flew off to Iceland with her family to live for a year. But she was back now.

Spencer Hastings, a now much less geekier version of her old self, strutted her way to her new first period class: AP English with Mr. Ezra Fitz. Little did she know, her class would hold the three people she used to call her best friends. Her eyes widened when she saw Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields sitting in the classroom. They glanced at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the syllabus on their desks. To all three of their surprises, Hanna Marin walked into the classroom. Now, what was Hanna Marin doing in AP English? Well, she was bright. Until she dumbed herself down for popularity.

Emily and Spencer were used to Hanna's trendy new look. She was sexy, fashionable, and now best friends with another it-girl, who was also a former loser. Her name was Mona Vanderwaal. Hanna took a seat next to Mona, and gave the girls a little wave. Aria's jaw dropped. Hefty Hanna had really changed throughout the year she was in Iceland.

"She transformed herself into the it-girl of the school," Emily quietly explained to Aria. "She's now best friends with Mona Vanderwaal, and she's dating that jock... Sean Ackard. She literally has become the new queen bee of the school. Of course, she's not as bad as Ali. She's different now, though."

Hanna had just began dating the sexy jock Sean during the summer. He liked her, and she liked him back. She had been hanging out with Mona, Naomi, and Riley throughout her sophomore year. Then she got to know Sean, and he asked her out during one of his parties.

As the blonde began to walk out of the classroom, Sean raced up to her and kissed her cheek. Sean's friends immediately joined the circle. Ben Coogan and Noel Kahn had joined.

"Hanna?" Noel's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Hi Noel," she said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Hanna's the girl I've been talking about!" Sean boasted. "We've been dating since the middle of summer now. I didn't know that you guys were friends. Babe, you know my buddy?"

"Kinda," she shrugged. "Mutual friends? We both knew Alison."

"Oh, I see," Sean nodded.

Hanna's eyes gazed into Noel's for a moment.

"So babe, where are you going second period?" Sean asked.

"Um, chemistry with Mr. Rolf," she responded, looking down at her schedule.

"Damn it. I have history with Mrs. Sanchez," he said, sighing. "I've got to go. See ya later, Han."

Sean and Ben waddled off to their next classes.

"I have Mr. Rolf next," Noel said, smiling a little. "You wanna walk with me?"

"Sure," she said.

"You've changed a lot," he said. "I didn't really see you much last year."

"Well, after what happened with Alison, I was a little bit distraught," she shrugged.

"What happened to that cute Hanna from two years ago?" Noel asked with a grin. "You're beautiful now, but I miss that shy girl. Now you're all social, and dating my bud. Sean's a lucky guy. He has you."

"You thought I was cute?" she asked.

"Yeah. Always did. You're so beautiful," he told her.

"You're such a tease," she rolled her eyes. "I'm dating Sean!"

"I know. And I'm still dating Prudence," Noel said. "That doesn't mean I can't think you're beautiful. You are, and it's a fact."

Hanna's heart raced as Noel spoke to her. The two new friends made their way to Mr. Rolf's class, comfortably talking as if they'd been friends for years. Noel smiled when he saw his girlfriend in the class. But, he took a seat next to Hanna instead. She felt all fuzzy inside. Prudence glared as she watched her boyfriend sit next to some other skanky bitch. She hated her already.

"I'm Mr. Rolf, and I'm happy to be your chemistry teacher for the year," he said. "I'll allow you to pick your own lab partners, but you've got to stick with them for the whole semester. You can only change your partner after the first half of the year has been completed. I'll give you five minutes to mingle and choose a lab partner. Go ahead and start. If there are any problems, you can just talk to me and I'll sort things out. Be inclusive!"

"Hanna, you wanna be lab partners?" Noel asked.

"What about Prudence?" Hanna asked.

"She probably has other friends in the class," he shrugged.

"Uh, then sure," Hanna smiled. "I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Noel exclaimed.

Prudence walked up to Noel.

"Hi babe. Partner up?" she asked.

"Sorry Prudence... I've already partnered up with Hanna," Noel told her. "But isn't that girl Paige McCullers your friend? You can be her partner. Or that girl Kim. I thought you knew them from the swim team."

"I do," Prudence sighed. "Fuck you, Noel."

Noel chuckled, causing her to storm off to find Paige.

"It's gonna be great to work with you, Hanna," Noel said, grinning. "I know we never really talked much, but I already feel like I know you. You're a really great girl. I know I already said it, but Sean's really lucky to have you."

"Prudence is really lucky to have you, too," Hanna said.

Noel smiled at her.

"I always thought you were just a player or a jerk," Hanna added. "I was wrong. You're a really nice guy."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm glad I picked you to be my lab partner."

Hanna smiled at Noel, and he smiled back. She could already feel something special. Something that she never felt with Sean.

* * *

CRACKSHIP! I always thought Hanna and Noel would be sexayyy:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rosewood High School, 3:15 PM**

Hanna Marin shut her locker with a soft slam. When she turned around, Mona Vanderwaal stood there with her devilishly sexy smile. She handed Hanna a white sheet of paper with writing on it. The blonde slowly read each word on the paper. She smiled when she looked up at her dark-haired friend.

"Your sixteenth birthday party?" Hanna smiled. "Of course I'm coming, Mona! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your sixteenth birthday party is not a party to miss! I really wanna be there, so I will. I think I know just what to get you this year."

"Awesome. I knew I could count on my BFF," Mona said, smiling. "Sean went to the Apple Rose Grille with Ben, unfortunately. Looks like the boyfriend ditched. I'm sure you can go hang with your new buddy Noel Kahn, but I'm not sure Prudence Finn would really appreciate it."

"What? I barely know Noel Kahn," Hanna said, shaking her head. "We're just lab partners in Mr. Rolf's class. It's not like I'm dating the guy. I have Sean!"

"I know, but that bitch Prudence has been bad mouthing you ever since Noel picked you to be his lab partner over her," Mona explained. "Talk about gossip! The year's barely begun, and things are already getting juicy. Do I smell romance between Mr. Kahn and my BFF?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Mona, Noel seems more like your type," Hanna said. "Maybe you should go for him instead."

"Fuck no," she said. "He doesn't like me like that."

"Then meet him," Hanna said. "What's the worst that could happen? I have a boyfriend, but you're single! So that means you should totally go for Noel."

"Trust me, I'd love to have a sexy boyfriend, but I heard that Aria Montgomery is into him," Mona said.

Hanna closed her eyes at the name. She knew Aria Montgomery, and she had known her for a long time. It made her think about Alison, and the posse they used to be in together. She hated thinking about what happened during the summer of 2009, but she couldn't stop herself. The flashbacks haunted her. Sometimes she wished that she never got involved with the posse.

**The Apple Rose Grille, 3:30**

"So, how was Iceland?" Emily Fields began, as she walked into the Apple Rose Grille with her former best friend Aria Montgomery. "You were there for a pretty long time. So many things changed during the time you were gone. I hope you had a good time in Iceland."

"It was fun," Aria said, smiling a little. "I was distraught... because of what happened with Alison, so the Iceland trip really kept my mind off of her. I even hung out with this really cute boy there. His name's Holden Strauss, and we were friends for a super long time. Our families are really good friends. When he lived in Rosewood, we used to hang out all the time as kids. It sucks... I had to leave him when I came back."

"I'm sorry," Emily said sincerely. "Do you still like this Holden guy?"

"A lot," Aria sadly said. "He made me feel really happy. I hadn't felt happy ever since the day that Alison went missing, and he just took those unhappy feelings away. I'm happy that I got to reunite with him in Iceland. I wish I could just see him again."

"Maybe you'll meet another guy here," Emily said.

"Maybe," Aria shrugged. "So what's with you and your love life?"

Emily blushed a little.

"I'm still dating Ben Coogan, if you remember him," Emily said. "Wow, he's actually right there with Sean Ackard... Uh, remember Hanna? Well, she's dating Sean Ackard."

"Really? I didn't think she was the kind of girl to go for the popular boys," Aria said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Sean left the Grille. Ben smiled when he saw Emily. He made his way to their table.

"Hey there, cutie!" Ben exclaimed. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"You don't remember Aria?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Montgomery!" Ben remembered. "Another one of Alison's friends. Where have you been, Montgomery?"

"Iceland," Aria responded. "I went there for a year."

"Nice," Ben grinned. "I've got swim practice, but stay sexy, babe!"

He pecked Emily's lips before running off.

"Ben hasn't changed much," Aria said.

"Yeah," Emily nodded.

** 4:00 PM**

After spending an hour in the library doing extra studying after school, Spencer Hastings made her way down the street. She walked towards her big Victorian home. On her way there, she heard a motorcycle roar. When she turned around to see where the commotion was coming from, she saw none other than the rebellious outcast: Toby Cavanaugh.

With his leather jacket, dark jeans, and big motorcycle helmet, he fit his status perfectly. His face was slightly tanned, but his shiny blue eyes caught Spencer's attention. He had a look of darkness in his eyes that made Spencer feel uncomfortable. He revved up his bike again, ignoring the rich girl walking by him.

Spencer dropped her lipgloss. It tumbled across the cold cement, and towards Toby Cavanaugh's steaming bike. He glanced at it for a moment, before turning his bike off and picking it up for the girl. She was surprised that he had any gentleman in him. He handed it to her.

"Here you go," his voice was low, but calm.

He didn't seem threatening.

He didn't seem bad.

"Oh. Thank you," she quietly said, blushing a little. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he told her.

He knew exactly who she was. He knew that face.

He knew that she used to be best friends with Alison DiLaurentis.

**Rosewood High School, 4:10 PM**

Hanna sat down in front of the school, sighing. A single tear rolled down her perfect cheek. She didn't even give a fuck about her perfectly applied mascara anymore. She would just let it run. She was too frustrated with her life, specifically Sean, to care about anything else. It wasn't like anyone would see her after hours. The football team was the only form of people on campus, and they were at practice.

"Sup, Marin," Noel Kahn said, looking at the crying blonde. He finally noticed that she was bawling her eyes out. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sean forgot about me," she sobbed. "He said that we'd meet up at three thirty after he finished eating with Ben, but he never showed up! He just left me here for forty fucking minutes!"

"Forget him. He's a forgetful faggot," Noel laughed, shaking his head. "I just finished football practice. You wanna get a ride from me? I'm gonna drive myself home, so I could drop you."

"You would give me a ride?" Hanna asked, wiping her tears.

"Of course! Anything for you, lab partner," Noel grinned. "C'mon, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**7:45 AM, Hastings House**

Spencer Hastings had just finished her breakfast before school. By breakfast, she actually meant she had a cup of coffee. That was pretty much her routine every morning. Her parents were never home to correct her. She was out the door by 7:48, and on her way to school.

She saw the same boy from yesterday. He was wearing ripped jeans and a North Face jacket, as well as a black beanie. He was so mysterious looking, yet she knew that he was somewhat sweet, since he actually stopped his motorcycle just to pick her lipgloss up for her. He was trying to get his motorcycle to work, but it wouldn't budge. She watched him closely for a moment. He seemed so frustrated with it. After another moment of hopeless attempts to get it to work, he have up. He shoved the keys in his back pocket and put the stand on his cycle as he started walking to school instead.

He looked at her for a moment, and she looked at him back. They looked at each other for just a short moment.

She was dying to say something, but she didn't know what.

Everything was different ever since Alison was gone. Spencer didn't really have a group to hang out with anymore. She just sat with her decathlon team now. She knew that Aria Montgomery was back, and she had a class with her, too. Actually, all of them had English class together. It was like some awful coincidence.

"You gonna drop your lip gloss again?" he finally spoke up in a joking manner.

He had this funny smile plastered upon his face. Spencer couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It was an accident," she told him, still smiling a little bit. "But, I appreciate you picking it up."

"Well, I know it's hard to believe, but there's still some decent people left in Rosewood. You know, people that don't make it seem like it takes a whole world of effort to pick up a freakin' stick of lipgloss," he said, shrugging it off a little bit. "It wasn't rocket science."

"I guess it's rare to see good deeds being done voluntarily anymore," she said. "You've got strong opinions about this town, don't you?"

"Indeed I do," he nodded his head. "I'm confident about them. "People think that I killed your friend. Why would I? I barely knew her. Sure, she slightly bullied me, but she made everyone's life hell, no offense. I know she was like your best friend or something. I'd always see you guys together."

"She had a bit of a big mouth," Spencer actually agreed. "Why would people think you killed her?"

"Well, I saw her the night she died, so that's enough to make me suspicious. And I gave her this sweater that night because it was cold, and that obviously means I killed her," he sighed. "The cops in this town jump to conclusions. They have a way of adding two and two, then coming up with five."

"I don't know you, so how am I to know that you _didn't_ kill Alison?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know. I guess it's just a risk you'll have to be willing to take. Sometimes you just have to take a guess. If you don't believe me, well, that's your choice," he said.

"Trust me, I could use someone to talk to. I don't believe you did anything. I think you're innocent until proven guilty," she said.

"I barely know you," he quietly said.

"And I barely know you," she smiled softly.

**Lunch, 12:10**

Hanna Marin crossed her arms as she walked towards her usual lunch table. She sat next to Mona Vanderwaal and Noel Kahn, but didn't even offer a kiss to her boyfriend. Sean sat there, confused to why she was being so cold. Hanna was still upset that her own boyfriend ditched her that day, or completely forgot about her. She was just happy that Noel was nice enough to give her a ride home.

"Babe, c'mere," Sean said, motioning over to his side. "Why are you sitting over there?"

"Oh, because Noel and Mona don't _forget about me_," Hanna angrily said, looking away from him.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Sean asked.

"You were supposed to pick me up from school after you finished your food with Ben!" Hanna told him, and threw a chip at him.

"Oh, fuck! Sorry," Sean sighed. "I got so caught up!"

"Noel was nice enough to drive me home," Hanna said, crossing her arms again.

"Hanna, don't be like this. I'll make it up to you," Sean promised.

Hanna stayed silent. Ben walked up to their table.

"Coogan? I thought you stopped sitting here ever since you decided you wanted to sit with your girl," Brady Michaels said.

"Yeah, so I brought her here," Ben said. "I told her to sit with us instead of the swim team. You guys better be cool with that. Sit down, babe."

Emily Fields took a seat next to Ben.

"So how's everything going?" Ben asked.

"Just perfect!" Hanna yelled, and got up from the table.

"Han, come back!" Sean called after her. "Fuck it. I'm hungry. I'll check on her later."

"You're gonna abandon your woman like that again?" Noel rolled his eyes. "Fine man, I'll go check on her. You can thank my ass later."

"Aight," Sean nodded.

Noel got up from the table and started searching for Hanna.

"Hanna, it's okay. I know Sean was a dick for forgetting you," Noel said.

"He acts like it was nothing!" Hanna cried.

"Why don't you sit with someone else today?" Noel asked. "Cool yourself down. I don't want you to get too violent and try to kill him or something."

Hanna chuckled a little bit.

"You're right," she said. "I don't know who to sit with, though. I don't want to drag Mona away from her favorite table. I'll just go find someone to sit with."

"You want me to sit with you?" Noel offered.

"You're really sweet, but no thanks," Hanna said, shaking her head. "You're being way too nice to me, and I don't think Prudence really appreciates it. Trust me, you need to keep your girlfriend happy. She'll break up with you if you don't start showing her how much she's worth to you. She probably feels like she's second choice."

Noel smiled, "Thanks for the advice, Hanna."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lunch, 12:25**

Hanna said goodbye to Noel before looking for a different table to sit at. The school seemed so menacing without her friends. She had no clue where to go, and she was lost. She was so used to having that default table where she had so many people and friends to talk to. Without them, she didn't know anyone else personally. There was no one that she felt comfortable enough to sit with. Then she saw Aria Montgomery. Even though she didn't really know the tiny girl well anymore, it was much better than sitting alone. Plus, she had some questions for her. Aria was sitting alone, so she could probably use a friend.

"Aria?" Hanna said with a smile as she sat down.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" Aria exclaimed. "I didn't know that you'd want to sit here."

"I'm in this argument with my boyfriend, and I really didn't want to sit with him anymore. I've been dying to know about what happened to you," Hanna said. "I saw you here, and I thought that it was my perfect chance to talk to you for the first time. Where'd you go?"

"Iceland, for about a year," Aria said. "My parents thought that living in Iceland for a year would help me be away from the whole Alison thing. Surprisingly, it helped a little. I met some really nice people there."

"Any cute _boys_?" Hanna giggled.

"One, his name's Holden Strauss. Actually, I was friends with him when I was little, so it was kind of us just reuniting in Iceland. He got pretty hot, though!" Aria exclaimed.

"Nice," Hanna smiled.

"I've actually been talking a little with Emily again. It seems that you guys have all changed in a few ways. What about Spencer? How's she?" Aria asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I haven't been in touch with any of you guys, especially Spencer and you. I've seen Emily a few times, since she's still dating Ben, and Ben is friends with my boyfriend Sean," Hanna explained. "But, I haven't really heard much from Spencer. I've seen her with the decathlon team a few times, and I think we have first period with her, too."

**Lunch, 12:30**

Spencer had just finished her meeting with the decathlon team. She saw Aria and Hanna, but she didn't say anything. She even saw Emily. She just wasn't in that comfort zone to talk to them anymore. She didn't feel like sitting with the decathlon team, either. She decided that she'd just go off-campus and grab some coffee, since there was still time before the bell. As she was walking off-campus, she saw Toby Cavanaugh sitting at the front of the school and eating his lunch. She couldn't help but feel bad that he was all alone.

"Hey there," she suddenly greeted, and sat next to him.

"Spencer?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "Hello."

"There's still about twenty minutes before lunch ends, and I was going to get some coffee from the Brew. Do you want to come along with me?" Spencer offered, with an adorable smile plastered on her face.

His heart felt warmed. Ever since his case about being Alison's killer went viral, people didn't really invite him around town that often. To make it even better, this pretty girl was the one inviting him to have coffee!

"Well, I guess so," he said, standing up.

"Kudos to you for the enthusiasm," she sarcastically said.

"Sorry, I just don't do these things a lot," he told her.

"Well, you should start," Spencer smiled at him.

**5:00 PM, Kahn House**

Noel was home alone at the Kahn house. His older brother Eric Kahn used to be home more, but he'd left for his freshman year of college at uPenn. Noel sighed and focused on the television in front of him. The doorbell rang, disrupting his TV time. He reluctantly got up and opened the door. His girlfriend stood in the doorway.

"Prudence," he said, trying to smile. "What's up?"

"Hi babe," she said, and kissed him gently.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Noel asked.

"I didn't know it was a crime for a boy's girlfriend to visit her boyfriend," Prudence rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "I just wanted to spend some time with my babe."

"If you really wanna watch TV with me," Noel chuckled.

"I meant other things, you silly boy," Prudence laughed, and looped her arms around Noel's neck.

"Prudence," Noel stopped his girlfriend from kissing his neck.

"You don't like it?" Prudence asked.

"I do, I really do, but I just don't want to," Noel sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Prudence rolled her eyes.

"Is it that ditzy bimbo Hanna Marin that you're so into?" Prudence asked, annoyed.

"Prudence, she's a really nice girl! And no, it's not," Noel said. "Why would you think this has anything to do with Hanna? It has to do with you. I don't want to go that far with you, I'm sorry."

"You've been flirting with Hanna for so fucking long!" Prudence yelled. "Respect the fact that she's dating Sean, Noel. She doesn't want you. But I do."

Noel looked at her in annoyance.

"Get out, Prudence," he said.

"Noel, baby!" Prudence exclaimed.

"I can't take it. You're pissing me off. We're over, Prudence," Noel said.

She stepped out the door. When she began to look back and speak, Noel shut the door in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**3:20**

Hanna was walking out of Rosewood High. She saw Noel Kahn sitting, stumped. He was sighing and staring at the green grass. She walked towards him and sat down next to him with a smile. Her hand brushed against his back in a comforting way. He smiled when he looked up and saw her. Man, was he glad that it was her, and not harassment from Prudence or something. It would suck if Prudence told Sean a lie about his friendship with Hanna, too. The last thing he needed was his friendship with Sean and Hanna to _both_ be ruined. Feuds weren't necessary.

"You're looking down," Hanna said.

"How could you tell?" Noel asked.

"The demeanor says it all," Hanna responded with a small smile on her lips.

"You don't have to be here to comfort me," Noel said. "Sean probably wants you."

"I want to be here, you always have comforted me when I'm upset," Hanna told him. "Remember the day Sean didn't pick me up? You were there for me when I was upset. So you can tell me what's wrong, Noel."

"Well, what's wrong is that I'm confused!" Noel sighed. "I broke up with Prudence yesterday."

"Why!?" Hanna cried. "I thought you really like her."

Noel shrugged and said, "Maybe. The feelings were confusing, but I can tell you that I definitely did have a romantic attraction to her. She was a great girlfriend, I guess, but she started pissing me off when she came over. I don't even know why I was so pissed that I broke up with her. The words she said were rude, but I don't think I should have broken up with her for that. I guess... I guess I broke up with her because I don't love her."

"What was your dispute?" Hanna asked.

"She... she was insulting you," Noel confessed. "I should have known that she had started to think that I had a thing for you. Then she started saying I could never have you, and that you have a boyfriend, and..."

"It's true, though," Hanna said, sighing softly.

"That I could never have you?" Noel asked. "I know, Hanna, don't rub it in. You deserve a guy like Sean."

"No Noel, that's not the crazy part," Hanna responded nervously. "The crazy part is that I have a boyfriend, and he's _not_ you."

Noel was surprised, "Hanna, what are you saying?"

"Sean doesn't treat me the way you do!" Hanna confessed. "Every time I'm around you, I feel like I'm not just with some lousy popular jock guy, I'm with a guy who _cares_ about me, and your hot looks are just a bonus!"

"Really?" Noel grinned, trying not to get cocky.

"I'm sorry that your'e not my boyfriend," Hanna said, sighing. "I'm sorry for myself... I'm sorry that I don't get to have you."

And Noel was leaning in to kiss her, but he stopped himself.

"What?" Hanna asked. She smiled at him, "I've been dying to do that since I realized how sweet you are."

"Hanna, it's not right," Noel said, shaking his head. "I can't let you cheat. I can't take you away from my best friend! Sean loves you!"

"Does he really?" Hanna asked. "If he loved me, he wouldn't treat me the way that he does! He would treat me like you do. You treat me right."

"I-I-I can't do this," Noel said, standing up. "You're going to have to find someone else to mess with, because it can't be me... I'm sorry, Hanna, I really am, but I can't deal with drama right now. Losing my best friend is not what I want to do. I know Sean doesn't treat you the way a lady should be treated, and I know you deserve better than him, but I can't be the guy that's better for you! I'm not. I'm an asshole, too."

"You're not," she said. "You just want everyone to think you are, but if you're too much of a pussy to take on a challenge, then fine. I get it, you don't have to do this."

He looked up at her nervously. He liked a girl that was seductively aggressive. Her words hit him like venom, but he liked it a lot. He grabbed her arm, and smashed his lips against her. His ran his hands down her stomach, rubbing her waist. Her hands began running through his dark hair. She kissed him back on the very tip of her toes, since he was taller than her. The kiss was wrong... It was a great kiss, magical, too, but it was wrong. She was _cheating_ on her boyfriend, and he was helping her! He felt guilty inside, but the kiss was just so good that he couldn't stop it. He continued working his lips against hers, with no intention of going any further, but with no intention of stopping any time soon.

* * *

Spencer and Toby had began hanging out regularly. They went to the Brew after school, and he was walking her home afterwards. When she saw her house, she smiled at him and began to turn the other way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Toby," Spencer said, waving.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

It was his chance. His heart was beating hard. He looked up at her. Her pink lips looked so kissable in the sunlight. He wanted to grab her and kiss her like crazy. He had never felt that way about a girl before. A girl had never cared for him so much, besides Jenna, but that was a wrong kind of love, and he never loved it. This time, _he _was liking it. He was falling for her. His palms were sweaty... he looked at her again. Her brown eyes glimmered. She was turning around to walk away. She was leaving. He wouldn't be able to get to her if she walked into that Victorian house. So he did it.

He grabbed her arm, turned her around, and firmly placed his lips against hers. It was a smooth kiss, and it made it much better and hopeful when she kissed him back. It was short, since Spencer was just so startled by it. She pulled her head back after about three seconds of their lips gently touching each other's.

"T-t-t-hanks for walking me home," she choked out, and speed walked back into her house.

Aria Montgomery peered her head around the corner. Had she just seen Spencer Hastings kissing Toby Cavanaugh? Never in a million years would she have guessed that Spencer would be the one to fall for Toby! She always thought that Emily had something special with Toby, even though she was dating Ben. Emily was the only one who was ever somewhat nice to him when Alison was around, but she always was with Ben, so she guessed it never meant anything. Toby shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced back at Spencer, who was slowly walking to her door. He sighed and jogged around the corner, not wanting to be embarrassed if she looked back.

When he left, Aria raced towards Spencer's house. It was her chance to re-connect, and maybe find out what was going on with Toby.

"Spencer-" Aria began. "It's me, Aria! Remember me?"

The brunette smiled sweetly.

"How could I forget you?" Spencer asked with a grin. "From Alison's group... Where have you been?"

"Iceland," Aria said. "It was a time to just forget all about her death."

"I understand," Spencer said, nodding her head. "How was it?"

"Great!" Aria exclaimed. "Nice people, too. It really got my mind off of her."

"I see you got the pink streak out of your hair," Spencer said with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Aria chuckled. "Things change over one year... So, what are the changes around Rosewood?"

"There's a few changes, I guess," Spencer said. "Emily's still dating Ben, but Hanna's dating a popular guy... Sean..."

"I know, I've actually had a chance to catch up with them," Aria said. "I was really wondering about you, though. What's happening in your life?"

"Oh," Spencer blushed. "Nothing, really. Just living life with the Hastings policy, trying to live up to Melissa."

"Any guys?" Aria asked with a grin.

"There's one," Spencer responded, and Aria thought she was going to talk about Toby, but she didn't. "He was my sister's fiancee, and I know it's wrong... his name's Wren... and we kissed, one time... but I broke it off a week ago, and we're done... Melissa's still giving me hell for it."

"This Wren guy is the only guy in your life?" Aria asked.

"Don't tell me it's sad," Spencer sighed. "I guess I'm just not looking for love."

"Okay, I'll fess up," Aria sighed as well. "I just saw you kissing Toby Cavanaugh right here."

Spencer's mouth stayed firmly shut. What was she to say?

"Yeah...I... I don't... I don't think... I don't... nothing..." she struggled to speak. "Nothing's going on with him. We're only friends, I guess he just got a little mixed up and kissed me, but we're not dating. Did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"Kind of..." Aria confessed.

"It's not like that," Spencer said. "He's not my boyfriend. It was probably an accidental kiss."

"Didn't seem like it," Aria shrugged. "He looked at you like you meant something to him. Plus, you kissed back!"

"Aria, I have to leave now," Spencer said, and rushed into her house.


End file.
